


Anathema

by CommonSense001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A LOT of Angst, AND GAY, Aaron Burr just wants to help, Alex Aaron an Jefferson are in Drama and debate, Alex is the foster kid, Alex punches Sam, Alex's dad is a pile of dicks, Angst/Comfort, Bullying, Charles and John fight, Charles is Sam's bestie, Everyone gets hurt at some point, F/F, F/M, G.Wash and Martha are great, GWash and KG are rival families, Genderfluid!Alex, He needs love, Herc plays football, His father hates him though, Homophobic Slurs, I love him, Inspired by many other stories, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, James R. Is a douche, Jefferson is a partial asshat, John has a part time job at the animal shelter, John is a sweet heart, John punches Lee, Kinda, Lafayette is a cheerleader, M/M, Maria is too pure for this world, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-binary Laf, Oh Alex is smol, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Philip is h e r e, Some Turn characters okok, Someone dies, The Reynolds Pamphlet, The overused foster child au, Yikes, also Laf is great, also teen parents, and homophobic, and trans philip, duh - Freeform, fredrick is going crazy i stg, how does one tag, i live for genderfluid Alex, it's cute, it's great, oh yea King G. Is Samuels dad, pls help, sam is religious as heck, sorry - Freeform, that sucks, thats Burr and Theo, they are pure, they just want alex to be happy, trans!philip, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a bastard orphan who's father left their family at the young age of 10, mother dying at age 12, and a hurricane ripping apart the small town he was born and raised in. His cousin took him in not long after and things did not turn out well, seeing that Alex was soon placed in foster care in the US no less then ten months later. That did not go well either. That is until three years into the system he is taken to the small family known as the Washington's. Things look like they're going to be ok. But when his father jumps back into the picture and his anxiety gets to the worse of him, can he make it out alive? **Inspired by a few other foster au's I've read in the past****Also the foster au no one asked for**





	1. You Will Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, ok so i have been in the Ham fandom for a while and feel the need to contribute to the fandom with an unneeded foster au fic :') just end me now (i also recommend listening to TOP's Regional at Best's album, it's where most of my motivation comes form and what half of this is based off of)

Alex has never lived the happy, fun-filled childhood many other kids have been lucky enough to have. But his mother had made it worth while. Always making him happy in the midst of times of sorrow and poverty. His mother had barely enough money to support herself and his father; let alone a child. It wasn't like his dad was there anyway, sneaking off with women almost every night. Getting drunk and hitting him and his mother. She had been only so kind to take the beatings he 'deserved' for herself. Let's just say he wasn't the kindest man.

 

 

His mother on the other hand, she was only the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful woman Alex had ever thought to live. Always cheering him up; doing whatever she could just to make him happy. Even if it costed her, her own body. Not like his father cared if his wife went into prostitution. Only if it meant money. He would see her cry almost every day.

 

 

\----

 

 

"Mommy? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Alex's little voice chirped from the doorway of his mothers room. Whipping around, his mother stared at him with red eyes and a sad expression "Nothing Alex, sweetie go back to bed." His mother smiled sadly, Alex pouted. "But-" "No but's- if you go to bed i'll sing you a lullaby..." That perked Alex up. The young boy of about 6 or 7 nodded happily, rushing to his room. His mother followed close behind, wiping her eyes quickly before tucking Alex in his small, raggy, wooden bed. "Hush now dear darling, the night time's on it's way. Sleep through the calm and the quiet ..." Her voice was soft, filled with much emotion. The young boy's eyes fluttered to a close, his mother sniffled "Sleep now dear darling, the night has come...." ---

 

 

\----

 

 

"Alex, hun, we're here." Alexander jolted away from his day dream. Rubbing his eyes as he peered out the glass window. Rain had begun to fall not to long ago while Alex was dozing off. His social worker-- Ms Strong-- "Please, call me Anna" she had told him, looked at him with a curious, but kind expression from the front seat. Alex was to busy gaping at the house in front of them-- it was more like a mansion than anything. Tall white pillars with a tan roof and at least three stories tall; how could it not be?

 

 

Ms Strong chuckled, shaking her head as she exited the car, Alex following suit. Grabbing his sorry excuse for a backpack he had gotten over 4 years ago, he exited the car. A drop of rain fell on his nose, then another; sighing Alex pulled on his hood, his dark grey jacket with holes and teared seams, a shirt that was dirty and way to big for him, and a pair of ripped blue jeans and sneakers-- man how he felt out of place. He had no clue what to think, mansion like house, rich, probably stuck up family. That's all that came to mind.

 

 

"Alexander--" his social worker called, "Coming–!" Alex managed out a mumble, the rain was getting worse now. Shivering, the boy quickly followed the woman up the steps and under the protection of the house; three knocks-- "Ms Strong! How lovely to meet you!" A low pitched voice greeted at the door. A tall man- probably in his late 40's- early 50's, broad shouldered, dark eyes and low cut hair. A wide grin plastered on his face. "Mr Washington! It's a honor!"

 

 

Alex paused, Washington? As in THE senator George Washington? Alex stared up at him in aw. A dark thought creeped into his mind. They're only going to use you-- run. Run far far away--

 

 

Alex shook the dark voice away. But-- what if it was right? He had heard about Washington, rumors, stories-- a dark feeling churned in his gut as he extended a hand "Alexander Hamilton, sir." He spoke meekly, his voice a bit hoarse. George only smiled more "Please, call me George." He spoke, a kindness in his tone. Shaking hands-- his eyes widened-- his hands were HUGE. More then twice his size of his own. Gulping, Alex nodded hesitantly; "My apologies! Here, come in." Washington- George- moved out the way to let them in; Stepping inside Alex's jaw dropped. It was even bigger then expected; high ceilings, a long staircase, paintings, windows, tile floor--

 

 

"Oh-" Another woman entered the scene, she was shorter than George, ginger hair, pale skin, stunning bright blue eyes. Absolutely stunning-- "You must be Alexander! Oh it's so lovely to finally meet you!" The woman chimed, pulling him into an embrace "Oh- i'm so sorry! I got excited- i'm Martha, George's wife." She introduced. Alexander didn't bother saying his name, he would only look like an idiot--

 

  
Yea, an idiot-- not like you can't get any more stupid than you are now--

 

 

Biting his lip, Alex looked down, Martha glanced at George, then as Ms Strong "Here are the files and all you need to know about Alexander, he's really a lovely kid- honest...."

 

 

Alex admittedly zoned out of the conversation, his eyes scanning the room before landing on the railing of the second floor- he could have sworn something moved- 'Probably just me...' Alex thought privately to himself, shaking his head. "Alex- i'm going to head out, call if you need anything, and behave!" Ms Strong called before bidding one last goodbye to Alex and sweeping out the door and into the rain. Good riddance--

 

 

The voice snickered, which Alex shook away, noticeably wincing. "So Alexander- or, would you prefer Alex or-- Al?" George spoke curiously, snapping Alex away from his train of thought "Alex is... Fine." He had a feeling he would use that word much to often.

 

 

George smiled, as did Martha "Ok Alex, let's head up to your room so you can unpack-- here follow me." George lead the way for Alex, which he was grateful for; he was pretty sure that he would get lost if he didn't. Stepping up the grand stairs with Martha not far behind, they walked down the hallway and stopped at a dark wooden door "This is your room, sorry if it's a bit empty, it used to be a guest bed room..." George continued explaining on how he could redecorate later- Alex wasn't paying attention, to focused on how damn huge the room was-- a king sized bed off to the side, a big window which had a desk in front off, a closet and dresser, night stands, and even a t.v.! Yet again, Alexander's mouth gaped open.

 

 

George and Martha both looked at him expectantly, smiles on there faces as they saw his expression. "We'll leave you be to let you get settled, i'm making dinner, i'll fetch you when it's ready." Martha announced, walking off with a smile. George placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, turning to him "We are-- so happy to have you here, please, make yourself at home, and call if you need anything, ok son?" Alex flinched when George called him 'son'. But nodded anyway

 

 

"Y-Yea, ok." He answered simply, and watched as George flash him another heart warming smile before walking off, closing the door behind him; leaving Alex alone.

 

 

Letting out a breath of relief, the young teen flopped onto his bed; it was achingly soft not to mention- and stared at the ceiling, a unsure smile on his face. Don't get to comfy yet, the moment they read your file and see your true side, you'll be dumped back out into the system- just you wait...

 

 

The voice rung in his mind, causing Alex to stiffen. Digging his hands into the sheet and clinging on for dear life, breathing in deeply and squeezing his eyes shut. He jolted up when the door swung open with a blurry figure hurdling toward him. Alex let out a yelp as he was suffocated in a---- hug? A hug... This was odd...

 

 

"Mon ami! It's so nice to finally meet you!"


	2. Can I Understand You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Alex meeting Laf and Her and having a panic attack so beware. Also mentions of suicide and abuse

"Mon ami! It's so good to finally meet you!"

 

Alex was terribly confused-- first off, some random french guy bursts into his room, then suffocates him in a hug, and has a heavy french accent-- George didn't have a kid did he? He couldn't have... He is certainly NOT French, neither is Martha...

 

"Babe, you just met the kid, don't suffocate him!" A gruff sounding voice entered the conversation. It wasn't George's voice, thats for sure. "Oh- I'm so sorry Alexander!" The french one apologized quickly, giving some space between them, Alex was now able to look at the two guys more clearly.

 

The french one had light mocha skin, many spirals of curled hair pulled back into a big fluffy ponytail, tied with a red ribbon of sorts that matched the color of the room. Dancing dark eyes, good-looking, he seemed pretty tall, not to mention how his face was plastered with an excited grin.

 

Now onto the man beside him, darker skin, his hair was short but curly, not to mention the blue sweat band around his head-- wide black eyes and a apologetic smile. He was tall and well built, too.

 

Alex then realized how horrible he looked right now- black hair that reached his shoulders that was unkept and knotted, glasses, dull looking eyes and a scratched up face with a few bruises lining his jaw; thank god it was hidden by his hair.

 

Short, underweight. Old baggy torn clothes-- the list goes on.

 

Clearing his throat, Alex spoke "Um--" only to be cut off by the French one-- "Sorry sorry! I'm Maria-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Montier, Marquis de Lafayette---" there was a pause. Alex let the name sink in. "Holy shit-" Alex spoke under his breath, earning a chuckle from the two boys.

 

"Heh, yea, it's a lot to take in." The darker skinned one spoke up. "I'm Hercules Mulligan, nice to meet you...?" "Alexander Hamilton." He finished, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

Laf and Herc smiled in response "Again, sorry, I just got really excited about your arrival, Mo-Martha and George have been talking about you all week!" Lafayette chimed, he clearly did seem excited. That was new, people were excited to meet him--

 

_'Better not let this soak in Alex, soon enough they'll get tired of you and toss you out- or you'll annoy them enough to the point they'll--'_

 

Alexander winced, holding his head in obvious pain, alarming the two boys in front of him automatically "Hey- Alex, are you alright?" Herc asked, his voice clearly laced with concern.

 

Lafayette stared at him with a worried expression, opening his mouth to day something when Alex cut him off before he could even start "Y-Yea, Yea, just a mild headache, so much to process... Ya know..?" He lied simply, it seemed to just roll off his tongue; the two boys looked at each other but shrugged it off anyway, seemingly believing him.

 

' _Another reason to why they'll kick you out sooner--_ '

 

Alex noted that, shifting awkwardly on his bed; he always messed things up. The voice was right- he was an idiot- "Hey, so um, Alex, where ya from?" Hercules changed the subject quickly, Alexander notably stiffened. Laf shooting him a 'nice going' look before turning back to Alex.

 

Suddenly, his throat felt dry and itchy, seemingly clogging up with to many emotions and words at once. Panic shown brightly in his eyes as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, shaking.

 

_'You're so weak, it's been over three years **GET OVER IT AND QUIT BEING A BABY ABOUT IT!** '_

 

Alexander flinched, Lafayette and Hercules just stared at him fearfully, Laf reaching out a hand towards the fearful boy in front of them- "Boy's!" A familiar voice shouted. Great. Saved yet again from another question.

 

He was pathetic-- "Dinner's ready!" Martha's voice called out to them. Desperate to get away from the conversation, Alex stumbled off the bed, not daring to look at Hercules and Lafayette as he left the room. He already screwed up his relationship with them. He couldn't do the same with George or Martha-- he wouldn't-- he can't--

 

Racing down the steps hurriedly, Alex remembered how he had yet to figure out the way around the house- being how big it is.

 

Glancing around, Alex hesitated; traveling down the hallway and into another room- an office. Nope. This wasn't it. So Alex moved onto the next room- nope, that was a garage. Next? No. That was the laundry room. He felt as if he was just going in circles, racing around the house frantically. The walls seeming to cave in every second, his breathing turned to panting and wheezing, eyes wide with fear.

 

Lightning cracked through the sky, thunder crashing in his ears.

 

His vision turning foggy, and be stumbled into a vacant room. A bathroom. Perfect. Shutting the door and settling down on the floor, shaking tremendously. Knees pressed into his chest and his arms wrapping around himself in a tight hug.

 

He hadn't noticed he had squeezed his eyes shut and his fearful screaming.

 

He hadn't noticed the lights flickering to darkness.

 

He hadn't noticed the banging on the door. The pleas that escaped the mouth of two distinct voices.

 

Everything turned to darkness. Every little thing seemed to float away- just like that.

 

The only thing he could hear was his mothers voice. Beckoning him. His mother...

 

" _Alex_."

 

The voice called. It was so _close_...

 

He felt as if she was right there- that he could just touch her-

 

" _Alex_...!"

 

It grew louder till he was snapped out of his thoughts

 

" **ALEX**!" Shaken, he shot his head up. His breathing was ragged, "Alex, honey, it's ok, it's just George and I-" Alex was racked with emotion and uncontrollable sobs. His eyes to blurry too see the concerned faces of his foster parents. Probably disgusted and regretting their choices already.

 

But, as they wiped his tears away, he felt a warm body sit next to him, arms wrapping around his small frame and pulling him close, whispering soft words into his ear.

 

"Shh, it's ok Alex, we're here.. Take deep breaths... In and out- Un dux tois" Slowly, but surely, he started to calm down. In. Out. In. Out.

 

It was strange to Alex.

 

Why were they helping him? Why were they concerned? Why, why, why?

 

"Alex, look at me." George's soft voice spoke up; he sounded so... Fatherly. Just so- "Alex." George's voice spoke up again, a bit louder and stern this time. But not angry. "I need you to tell me what happened, ok son? Maybe we can help a little mor-"

 

Alex cut him off with a low mumble "I'm not your son." It was filled with emotion. Four tiny words. George paused to take a breath himself "Alex." He corrected himself "Ok just listen- tell us what happened. Tell us what's wrong. How can we fix it? Can we even...?" George's words trailed off in no time. Partially getting lost in his own world; he had heard his mother calling out to him again...

 

Or was that just Martha?

 

"Alex sweetie?" Martha's soft voice kicked him from his thoughts again, turning to look at the red headed woman with red eyes; he noticed a glint in her eyes. Was it sadness? Pity? Regret? It had to be.

 

Everyone just felt sorry for him. And he couldn't stand it. "I-I'm fine–" he bluntly stated. It would have helped if he hadn't stuttered. The grip they had around him only tightened. He felt to weak.... The voice....

 

The voice.

 

' _You're such a baby. Being cradled and handled like some little cry baby. They are only helping you because they pity you.._ ' The voice taunted.

 

"No....." He whispered fearfully, more silent, salty tears streaking down his cheeks. " _No_....!" He spoke louder this time, quickly moving his hands to cover his ears.

 

"Alex? Alexander?" George shook him gently, His expression filled with worry once again. "Alex please, you need to tell me what's wrong!" George spoke once more. Alex hardly listened "I'm fine!" His voice echoed through the small, dark bathroom.

 

Startling him on how quiet it had gotten, Alex quickly shuffled out of their grip and raced out the bathroom. Desperately trying to find his way to his room.

 

To no avail, Alex slid down the hallway all, silent sobs escaping his body.

 

God.... How he wished he was with his mother....

 

In her embrace.

 

Her comforting words...

 

_Un dux trois...._

 

_Un dux trois...._

 

He whispered breathlessly. He ignored George talking to him frantically. He ignored the worried gaze of Martha. The confused and sad-ridden faces of Hercules and Lafayette. He wanted to be home....

 

 

\---

 

 

George sighed as he sat in his office chair; Alex twirling around his mind. Ever since they found the poor teen on the floor in the middle of a panic attack; that's all he could think about.

 

Though Alex was now passed out in his room, George couldn't help but wonder- what happened?

 

He hadn't read his papers that Anna Strong had given him. Nor had he asked him about his life. He did know about anxiety and panic attacks. But not his family life. His past foster homes. School. He had not read any of the sorts.

 

He felt as if he was crossing the line with that. But curiosity struck the older man as he reached for Alex's file that sat neatly atop his desk. ' _Alexander Hamilton_ ' is what the cover read.

 

His name. Alexander Hamilton. It had a ring to it.

 

George didn't know what struck him about the name specifically.... But it had something to it....

 

Moving on, he opened the file and looked at the first paper.

 

Birthday....

 

Hometown....

 

Ethnicity....

 

Family....- his family.

 

James Hamilton. His father's name. Why did that sound so familiar? Shaking his head he continued.

 

-His cousin- deceased, committed suicide.

-Mother- died of illness.

-Father- unknown.

 

No uncles. No aunts. _Nothing_. That was it. He needed to read more....

 

Social worker. ID number. Illnesses. Foster Families.... One word caught his eye.

 

Past abuse. Abuse? Alex was abused? ...Who? Why?

 

George was snapped out of his thoughts "Hey George, Hercules is leaving, and you must get to sleep." Martha's soft voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Oh! yes um... I'm coming." He announced, setting his reading glasses down and standing up.

 

"Is that Alexander's?" She asked him curiously. George nodded meekly "Yes.... Did you know that Alex was abused? Or at least it says...." He felt anger bubbled up inside him suddenly. No wonder Alex was so hard to get through to. He must feel so....

 

"Really? Well...." She paused, anger flickered in her gaze. "George, c'mon. Let's get some sleep..."

 

And with that. The conversation was over. George nodded and headed off to bed, tossing the file down on his desk before retreating behind his wife.


	3. But Now I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Laf, and Martha all go shopping at the mall! Family bonding! Also King Dick the III and his son are here. TW- Homophobic slurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedual may be a bit wonky, i'll try to update Twice a week,

"GILBERT! ALEX!" Martha's voice rang through Alex's ears, wincing at the tone she used. It wasn't angry, but it was loud. Really loud. Martha was a small woman, but man she could yell. No wonder she was a lawyer. It really did suit her; Really. A audible sigh sounded from Lafayette, who was sitting next to him on his laptop, probably chatting with Hercules. Alex had noted that Lafayette liked to burst into his room at random moments of the day and plop onto his bed and just sit there with him. Alex had a feeling it was pity or Martha requested to have Laf hang out with him. The voice had said so. 

 

Laf didn't like him; who would? After his stunt two days ago, really, who would? He was surprised they hadn't returned him back into the system. Unlike other families had in the past; saying he was "To much trouble." and "To much to handle." That's what they all said. Lafayette's voice brought him back to reality "Hey, Alex, c'mon." He beaconed, Alex now only realized that he had gotten up from the bed and walked halfway across the room to the door. An expectant look on his face, a small smile. 

 

Nodding, Alex shifted from his sitting position and stepped onto the overly fluffy carpet floor and walked down to Lafayette, the two exiting through the door and walking down the hallway and to the stairs. Traveling side my side all the while. "There you two are! Took you ling enough. Anyway, we're heading to the mall, Gilbert, could you hand me my purse?" Martha was currently walking around the living room, fetching everything they needed; extra money, car keys, sunglasses, a jacket, umbrella- they were just going to the mall right? Had Alex misses something?

"Heh, may seem excessive yes, but Martha liked to be prepared." Lafayette smiled warmly, French accent ringing in his ears. Alex had learned that Lafayette was indeed adopted, his parents were close to the Washington's and when they died in France, George and Martha took Laf in. If only Alex's life had been that simple. Though he knew he was probably being rude just for even thinking that, he couldn't help but wish it was true. Inwardly, he sighed. He envied Laf. He was seemingly perfect in every way. Good looks, good grades, great personality. He seemed to have it all.

"Mon petite, you're coming non?" Laf's voice called from a few feet awak, a confused smile and questioning look written on his expression. Alex nodded, rushing over and out ghe door with the taller teen by his side. "Oh Alex, you are going to love the mall! It's got so many stores-" A unwelcomed booming british voice rang in Alexander's ears. "Martha darling!" Alex's head whipped around to see a tall, skinny man in very expensive looking clothes. Pearly white teeth that shined as he smiled, golden brown hair slicked back with gel and curled on the end, sparking blue eyes and smooth pale skin. The imbidiment of some stuck up snobby rich fellow. Alex hated him already.

"What do you want Fredrich?" Marthams voice had some sort of strain to it. Like she was holding back a sneer and talking politely- very forced indeed. Lafayette's face had shifted into a face of annoyance. "That's Fredrick King. George's political rival." He cleared up in a low whisper. Nodding, Alex took in the sight before them. "No need to be so demanding my dear. I was only dropping by for a quick hello- i couldn't help but notice...." his peircing blue eyes shifted and narrowed at him; his pointer finger landing directly onto Alex and swirling in circles. 

"Another one?" Alex cut in. "I have a name-" Fredrich seemed to be deaf to his words. "-George must really be desperate for this position if he would take in some... immigrant like this." He sounded so, so disgusting and arrogant at the same damn time Alex gagged. "Excuse me?" It was Lafayette's harsh voice that spooked Alex. His annoyed look replaced by anger. "Is being an immigrant a bad thing to you? You have a problem with -"

"Oh my! What manners it is to interupt and adult. especially one as myself." Fredrich's voice sneered, a smug smirk taunting his lips. "At least have some decensey to teach them manners desr martha, if you are going to adopt that is. Tanting the schools with- filth like this." Martha spoke up this time; Just as Alex and Laf were both about to chew the living daylights out of this man; Martha slapped his cheek- fairly hard might i add.

"How dare you come onto our property and speak illy about out son's that way! I swear- it's men like you who have the worst manners if not attitude! Children are NOT something you can buy and sell! Never the less trade. What really elluds me is how arrogant you could be as to think that way! Now I WANT YOU OUT OF MY PROPERTY AND TO NEVER SPEAK A WORD TO MY SONS AGAIN." Fredrick had heard enough and was fleeing back across the street hurridly.

Alex and Lafayette standing dumbfounded at Martha, who was fuming and attempting to calm herself down. "I'm.... Sorry for that, let's just get going." Her voice was back to normal as if nothing had happened. That's when Alex learned he had been adopted by the coolest woman ever.

\-----

Alexander looked around, his dark eyes wide with amazement at the sights before him. A soft gasp escaped him, Laf and Martha smiled warmly. "Ok, so I'm going to go and pick up Alex's smart phone and laptop. Gilbert, you take Alex and walk around the mall, get clothes, decor, and whatever else you need ok sweeties? And you have my number, so call if you need anything." And with that, Martha was off into the crowd. And Laf was dragging him by the wrist around the mall and into several stores before he could even comprehend what was happening.

 

"Oh mon ami! You HAVE to get this!" They were in a pretty dark store, music blaring and the smell of leather flooded his nose. Lafayette was holding up a band tee shirt. "Um- who are they?" Alex asked. And Laf's mouth gaped open. Whipping out his phone, Laf texted someone- Hercules- he suspected and handed him his phone. "Here, mon ami, listen to this while i get you some clothes to try on. Oui?" And with that, Laf disappeared further into the store, picking up shirts as Alex hit shuffle on the phone. 

 

Within minutes Laf cane back to find Alex on the floor with a dazed expression. Head bobbing on woth the music lightly, hunming softly. "Alex, mon ami?" Laf tossed the smaller teen the black bag- that caught his attention- and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up off the ground. "Laf thank god you scared me!" Was the first thing Alex said as they exited the store. "Another thing- who are these people singing?! Like- i never realized- it's sO GOOD." Alex was at a lost for words for once. Rambling how the lyrics just. Spoke to him. Laf nodding and laughing along with Alex. 

"See? They are called Twenty One Pilots, John introduced them to me a while back." Lafayette explained, smiling as he shuffled for something inside the bag. "Ah! Here-" Laf handed Alex a hoodie, a strange looking logo on front. "I saw you needed a new hoodie, so I got you one." He chimed happily. Alex smiled wearily, Laf was rigbt about needing a new hoodie- his being stained and ripped; but he felt as if he was just taking so much. Like it wasn't fair to the Washington's; spending this much money on him and then throwing him out.

"Hey Gilbert." A smooth, yet cockie sounding voice sounded from a distance. Alex looked up and noticed a rather tall teenaged boy with black hair off to the side, and a smaller brunette teen next to him with a wavering smirk. "I thought I told you no fags aloud." The smaller one sneered, Alex growled; turning to Lafayette to see his expression only filled with annoyance. "But is seemes pretty open to assholes and douche bags suck as yourselves." They replied cooly, crossing their arms.

 

The smaller one made a step forward "Listen here faggot-" he was cut off by his friend "Sam, c'mon, they aren't worth it right now; leave Gaybert and his boyfriend be." Alex felt his hands turn to fists, his eyes narrowing. "Alexander is most definatly NOT my boyfriend, Charles." Laf'a face had hardened miraculously. "Infacts he is my adoptive brother, you of all people should know the difference- excpecially you Seabury." Their voice rang woth heavy French. 

 

"Tsk, could've fooled me- beware Alexander, you may think that they love and accept you- but you're just a pawn for the Washington's own personal gain. Don't say I didn't warn you." Seabury sneered, turning on his heel and walking off with the other known as Charles. Alex had restrained himself to not punch Samuel in the face. "Who the HELL were those guys?" Alex finally fumed out, anger in his features. "Samuel Seabury-King and Charles Lee, the two homophobic douches of the school." Laf'a voice was bitter. 

 

"Seabury is King's adopted son and Charles is his best friend- i swear....." Laf went on ranting about how they think they are better then them and hoe homophobic they were it made him cringe. "I'm sorry Alex, this day had been ruined." They sighed, pouting. Alex shot Laf a sympathetic look "No- Laf it's ok, i can understand why you're so mad, i'm bi after all and-" Laf's face sprung up with excitment. "You're bi? I never knew this! Mon ami why have you not told me? I'm pan, and Hercules is bi, John is completely gay and-" Alexms head spun for a moment. 

John? Who was John? "Sorrg mon ami! I got- excited again." Laf smiled sheeishly. Alex opened his mouth to speak but closed it and continued on his way down the mall with Laf; Martha texting them along the way.

 

\----

 

"I think I broke it." Alex bluntly stated, holding hos phone and staring at it in confusion. "Alex mon ami, what the hell." Lafayette replied from the front seat, turning to Alex with the up most confused face. "Language." Martha warned. "Martha, mother, i love you, but hell is not a bad word." Laf corrected in a matter of factly. Martha glared and hit their leg in a loving matter.

"Seriously, i think i broke it." Aled huffed, placing the smartphone down and picking up his hoodie, sliping it on. "Alex, mon petite, let me see." Alex handed Laf the phone, who simply held down a button and turned it on. "Jesus christ Alex-" Laf face-palmed. Alex rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone from theor grip and taping on the message button. 

 

"Here, i shall get you Hercules number- and mine- and martha's- and George's-" Alex sighed, this list would go on forever. However, John's name caught his attention. "John's number- you'll love him don't worry-...." Alex sighed again, but smiled. He could tell he liked John already.

 

\----

 

Unknown Number#- Hey! It's Hercules, Laf told me to text u and let u know B)

Unknown Number#- Hello, this is Angelica Schuyler, Gilbert's friend.

Unknown Number#- Hi, it's Eliza, Laf has told me a lot about u, hope to meet u soon! :)

Unknown Number#- Sup, it's Peggy Leggy S. 

Unknown Number#- Hey! It's John, Laf told me to drop a text ;)

 

Alex smiled at his phone as people started to text him almost simultaneously, saving each nimber with the name. "Alex! Mon petite! I'm inviting you to a group chat on kik, so don't be alarmed ok?" Laf had burst into his room, ploping doen on his bed next to him. "Oh, cool ok." Alex tried to hide his nervousness. He was gonna mess this up. He knew he was.

 

\--

 

Lagayette: OK YALL IM INVITING ALEX TO THE CHAT DONT SCARE HIM AWAY

Herc_Muffinman: since when do you use the term 'yall' i'm-

Turtle.Boi: Samee

Queen_Momma_Friend: smh you guys are weird

Lagayette: U judging Angel

And.Leggy: fight me Laf

Skies.The.Limit: Peggy no

And.Leggy: Peggy y e s

Lagayette: eVERYONE STFU IM INVINGING HAM

Turtle.Boi: ooooo heck

•••A.Hammy has been invited to the chat•••

And.Leggy: iMMA FIGHT LAF OKOK

Skies.The.Limit: mARGRITA PEGGY SCHUYLER NO

Queen_Momma_Friend: smh @ peggy

Lagayette: fIGHT ME PEGGY

A.Hammy: what the hell did i just jump into-

Herc_Muffinman: Oh hey Alex

Turtle.Boi: wazzup Alex ;))

Lagayette: LAURENS WHAT THE HELL IMMA FIGHT

And.Leggy: NO LAF FIGHT MEE!! 

Skies.The.Limit: i'm so sorry about this Alexander

Queen_Momma_Friend: Peggy i stg

Herc_Muffinman: Same Alex i'm so sorry-

Turtle.Boi: Fight me Laf

Lagayette: sqr up Johnny boi

A.Hammy: haha Twenty One Pilot's refrence

Turtle.Boi: i stg Laf

And.Leggy: oMGG ALEX KNOWS TOP BLESS

Herc_Muffinman: BLESS

Turtle.Boi: B L E S S ;))

Lagayette: i WILL FIGHT JOHN

Queen_Momma_Friend: smh @ everyone

Skies.The.Limit: Can we be Alexander's protection squad?

Herc_Muffinman: p l z?

A.Hammy: ...


	4. Get Up, Cause Your Lying On The Ground Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school! What could POSSIBLY go wrong?
> 
> \--TW for Anxiety, Panic Attacks, and Homophobic Slurs--

Alex immediatly regretted his decision to stay up all night in the group text. Sure he got to know everyone a little better before he got to school but. Hell he was tired. And waking up at five in the morning for school was not is ideal choice.

"Laf do we really need to wake up this early?" Alex slurred as he flipped off his bed sheets and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Laf mearly chuckled "Why yes mon petite! It is your first day of school and you HAVE to look your best! So what are you wearing?" Lafayette called from the closet as he flicked through the clothes that hung.

"Dunno." Alex stated bluntly, yawning and streching as he stood up and straighening the bed sheets out of habit. "Ah mon ami, what am I going to do with you? Non, i will pick out your clothes! Go and shower- oui?" And with that, Laf started to pick out clothes and arranged and weighed the options.

Alex meanwhile grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom, throwing off his pajamas and running the shower. Standing in front of thr sink mirror, he examined the ribs that poked out, the prominate scars across his body and arms; some his old families gave and some he gave himself.

He wasn't proud of his body. Underweight. Ugly in general. He felt too skinny... But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't gain weight. He would puke it all back up. A waste of time. 

Someone knocked on the door "Mon ami! Don't take too long! I have your clothes out here for you!" And with that Laf was gone. So Alex hopped in the shower before he could do anything else.

\--

Alexander stepped out the bathroom, straightening his shirt and combing back his black hair into a ponytail. Lafayette pocked his head out from the room. "Alex, mon ami! You look great!" They called out. His hair tied back in a hot pink bow, a beige skirt, and a tucked in white button up shirt. 

"Same for you Laf." Alex replied with a soft smile, then realized how well the matched. Alex having on khakis, white button up, and hot pink suspenders and bow tie. "Is this really what we have to wear though? I thought this was a public school." Alex huffed, fiddling with his tie.

"Oui mon ami, but this school does have dress code, so you'll be dressing like this for some time." Laf smiled. "Come mon petite, let's get breakfast and head out, i like getting to school early so come!" And with that, Laf bounded down the steps, curly brown hair bounding with every step.

 

Alex rolled his eyes, but shrugged, trailing after Laf, "Good morning Laf, sweetie, and good morning Alex." Martha smiled from the living room, shuffling to get her stuff in her breif case. "Morning Martha, big case today?" Laf questioned, grabbing their backpack.

 

Martha sighed "Yes, abuse charges, and sexual assult." Her eyes flickered for a second as she grabbed a file from the table. "You two should get breakfast, hurry on now." She ushered them away.

 

Alex flashed Martha a questioning look "Abuse and Sexual assult." He muttered, biting back the whimper that was about to escape him. Those words scared him more then they should have.

 

\--

 

"You little slut! HOW DARE YOU." Alexander's fathers' voice boomed from the other room, his mother's sobs flooding his ears "James please-" she pleaded. A sickening thud startled Alex, casuing him to yelp and huddle into the sheets. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he was forced to listen to his mothers cries from a room away.

 

He couldn't stand it. Why. Why? Why?! He shot up from his bed. The eight year old running into his parents room to only be greeted with a horrible throb in his stomach.

 

His mother was sprawled out on the bed, eyes wide with fear and tears as she gapsed out sobs, his father looming over her with a bloody fist cluchung at the collar of her shirt.

 

"Alex! Get out- please! No- James please!-" his father shoved his mother away as she struggled to shield her son. His eyes wide with fear. "This'll teach you a lesson not to mess with me." His fathers' cold voice sneered.

 

Alex screamed. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't- his vision blurred with red as he struggled to get gasps of air. "Please! Please stop!" His mothers voice echoed. Sobs and choked of air filled the room.

 

His throat was soon released, a large black and purple bruise lingered on his neck. His knees gave out on him as the young boy collapsed to the ground. Coughing and gagging up blood as a punch was landed on his stomach.

 

James growled, spitting on the young boy and returning to his mother. Screamed echoed through the room, sobs and sounds of choking. Alex sat up off the ground, warm tears trailing down his cheeks as he watche din horror as he beat his mother.

 

"p-PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE SCARING ME-" His father whipped around, blood trailing down his forehead, that wasn't his own. "Goddamn right you should be scared of me..."

 

\--

 

Alex choked, stumbing backwards and into the wall; Lafayette rushed over to Alex "Alex! Alex mon ami, what's wrong?" They asked, a frantic look on his face. Alex choked back tears "I-I'm fine- i'm fine i swear-" he managed to whisper out.

 

"Alex... Please, mon ami, tell me."

 

\--

 

Alex had managed to get out the house in one piece surprisingly, satchel on shoulder and phone in hand. He had told Lafayette about his father and mother- the abuse relationship they had. 'I swear if i ever see your dad i'll personally give him a beating he'll never forget.'

 

Alex smiled weakly at what Laf had said, though he knew that would never happen. His father was long gone now. Probably off with some chick half his age. Same abuse ways as before. Men like him never change.

 

"Come Alex, we are meeting up with John and Hercules at the park!" Laf smiled, backpack on back. "Slow down, it's like 5:50." Alex mumbled, yawning. He was still tired and would probably not get over waking up this early.

 

They were only halfway down the block when Lafayette hissed in irritation. "Oh merde..." He heard them grumble, Alex glanced at them. "What-?" Alex growled. 

 

"Ah Gaybert, and his little fake fag brother, what are you doing out here this early? Don't you know old fags are lurking about at this time?" Samuel's voice sneered from behind them.

 

Chuckling sounded, Charles, and another kid he didn't recognize. Alex whipped around, hands balled into a fist. "What the hell do you want?" Alex hissed, venom lacing his tone.

 

"Aww looks like you were right about how sorry there asses are Charles, trying to act all tough; just a couple of fags." The tallest one smirked, his voice like ice. Taunting him almost. 

 

"Jésus christ baise juste à côté..." Lafayette growled lowley, catching the attention off the three teens. "What did you say faggot?" Charles charged at Lafayette.

 

"Fuck you!" Lafayette yelled, Charles barreling into him. Alex growled and was knocked into the ground by the tallest one, the man kicking at his ribs. Alex felt like he was shifted back into time. His father. There was a scream. Help. Don't hurt him. STOP.

 

He flinched- Voices.... the scuffle disbanded when voices shouted from afar and scuffling off feet got louder.

 

"Alex- Alex!" The distant voice caught his attention as he sat up from the ground, his hands immediately covering his throat in protection. "Alex! Mon ami, it's just me, they're gone." Lafayette's voice soothed.

 

Alex dropped his guard, his eyes still wide with fear. "What happened...?" He asked, confused. "Hercules and John showed up and scared them off, it's ok they're gone now, come- get up." The two standing from the cold pavement. 

 

"Laf, babe, you ok?" Hercules' gruff voice called, the scruffling of feet retuning before stopping. "Yes, i'm fine. Just a bruise." They smiled reassuringly. "Imma beat there asses next time I see those assholes." He grumbled.

 

Alex shifted, dusting himself off, his side hurt badly but he wasn't going to complain. He couldn't. "Hey, Alex-" a soft voice cut him off from his thoughts. He turned his face to see a slightly taller teen, curly hair put up in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon. Freckled spotted his face and arms, his white button up shirt being pulled up to his elbows and light blue suspenders and bow tie.

 

He was beautiful. What was Alex thinking? Stop it. You're being ridiculous! You just met the teen. "You're Alex right? I'm John! Good to finally meet you!" He smiled warmly. Alex could have sworn his heart stopped.

 

"Y-Yea-! Nice to meet you- too finally." He tried not to slip up on his words, though it didn't work. "Are you ok? I saw what Eacker was doing, are you hurt? Or-?" Alex tensed. "I'm fine! Really, nothing to worry about." He looked down.

 

John nodded, still smiling, "Ok time's up love birds! Let's get to school before it's to crowded to even get inside." Hercules called to John and Alex. He blushed s deep rose red in response "We aren't-!" Alex frowned, shuffling to pick up his satchel and sling it over his shoulder. 

 

Alex realized as the group walked was that they all were matching. Herc and Joh wearing light Blue and him and Laf wearing hot pink. They planned this. They fucking color coordinate outfits. He snorted in laughter. The trio looked at him with amused but confused faces.

 

His face grew red again "What's so funny mon petite lion?" Laf smirked, wigging his eyebrows. Alex rolled his eyes. "Nothing." He stated simply, looking away and crossing his arms.

 

Laf shrugged at Hercules and they continued on their way arm in arm. Alex and John were walking next to each other in silence.

 

"So um." Alex started awkwardly, there was a million things he would say to this guy and he just met him. But nothing came out of his mouth. He felt.

 

Frozen

 

"Hm?" John spoke up, tilting his head. Alex paused "U-Hm, so, i was wondering what you have first period." Smooth Alexander. Very smooth.

 

"Oh- I have chemistry first, it's boring though." He smiled warmly. The two talking about school and what bot. Also warning him about certain teachers and students to avoid.

 

"So- Mr Tallmadge is the cool one- right?" Alexander went over in his head. "Yes, kinda, Mr Greene you should watch out for, he is really racist sometimes- also ignorant." He chuckled lightly.

 

\----

 

Alex groaned as he took a look at the school in front of him. It was very- expensive looking- at least that's how Alex could put it as. Taking a deep breath as he watched teens walk in and out of the doors of the entrance. One man's eye caught his attention. He could've sworn he saw the tall, dark skinned teen wink at him. 

 

Alexander shuddered as the guy continued on his way with a shorter man by his side. "Hurry up mon petite! We do not want to be late, oui?" Lafayette called from up ahead, Alex replied with a brisk nod and followed along, weaving his way through the crowd of people.

 

"Hey, John!" A girls voice caught his attention, he paused to scan the scene for who had called John's name; "Peggy! 'Liza! Mon amis!" Laf called cheerfully, letting go of Hercules's hand and embracing the two girls. He immediately recognized the names from the group chat yesterday and smiled.

 

Margarita- Peggy, as she likes to be called, is a skinny girl with a yellow skirt and a white button up and light mocha toned skin, big brown eyes, and curly brown hair tied back into a neat pony tail. Eliza on the other hand had long straight black hair and pale skin, a light blue skirt and white button up top; her eyes seemingly black almost. Both girls being very pretty indeed.

 

"You must be Alexander!" Eliza chimed and escaped Laf's hug, hugging Alex instead. Peggy joining in not long after prying herself away from Lafayette's grip. "Hey Peg, where's Angel?" John asked the two girls.

 

"She's off retaking a test-" Hercules cut it "The test she got a 91 on?" He rolled his eyes. "Ah, Angelica what are we gonna do with her?" He sighed. "You know my sister, everything above a 95." Eliza sighed. "C'mon alex, let's get your schedule, non?" Lafayette suggested, smiling as he grabbed alex's wrist without a word of acceptance.

 

\--

 

Alexander found out he had quite a few classes with his friends, except Angelica and Peggy, Angel being a Senior and Peggy being a Freshman. Scanning the schedule in hand, Alex shuffled around the halls, first class was Drama and Debate. Just his luck no one had that class with him. 

 

Great. Going solo on the first day would be just dandy. Alex sighed, shifting nervously as he reached the doorway. He took a deep breath, his hands shaky and his eyes watery. He couldn't- he can't- he- "excuse me, are you going inside? I need ti get in before i'm tardy." A soft, smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

Alex whipped around to face the guy, a taller, mocha skinned man with brown eyed and close shaven hair stood right in front of him- well, behind. "Oh-! Hi. Sorry." Alex shifted and followed the boy into the room. "Oh, i'm being rude, i'm Aaron Burr, you seem new here, what's your name?" Alex tensed. "Alexander- Hamilton. Um. Nice to meet you."

 

"Ah, finally good to put a name to the face." A different voice interjected. He felt eyes blaring into the back of his head. Black eyes. Soft but cold. Yet a hint of warmness. Poofy, curly hair in spirals of black. Well built and tall.

 

Little did Alexander know that this was the man known as Thomas 'Fucking' Jefferson.


	5. Immigrants, We Get The Job Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander didn't wanna fight, but he won't apologize for doing what's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i know i have been bad and haven't uploaded in F O R E V E R
> 
>  
> 
> I've just had major writing block and school has been kicking my arse. :") I probably rewritten this to many times because i was so unhappy by the outcome, and i really just want to advance in the plot of this fic :') so enjoy!

      " _Ah, finally good to put a name to the face." A different voice interjected. He felt eyes blaring into the back of his head. Black eyes. Soft but cold. Yet a hint of warmness. Poofy, curly hair in spirals of black. Well built and tall. Little did Alexander know that this was the man known as Thomas 'Fucking' Jefferson._

 

 

 

Aaron huffed "So I see you've 'met' Thomas." Alex shrugged "Not- really, no." Alexander shuffled, Aaron seemed to have a sort of distaste for the man... odd, but not really.

 

 

"Ah Aaron, don't be so eager to introduce me to our little friend here; the name's Thomas Jefferson, a pleasure." He greeted with a cocky grin. Alex felt a shiver run down his spine.... this was one strange man- not just because of his vibrant magenta pants and pink button up, and **_that_** was saying something.

 

 

Alex shook off the feeling, nodding "Um- Alexander, Hamilton." He greeted half-heartedly. Aaron lifted a brow at Thomas, clearing his throat when awkward silence rang through the room. Alexander knew this was going to be a long. Day.

 

 

++++

 

 

 

    Alexander had managed to survive Drama and Debate class, though Thomas did not make it easy on him. Turns out he was just as cocky as he looked. Not to mention how much of an asshole he was on top of that.

 

 

Groaning as he shuffled out of the class room, Aaron at side, Alex felt a wave of relief hit him. "Is Jefferson always like that? Jesus christ!" The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. Aaron nodded, his expression unreadable. "I'm afraid so Alexander, but I suggest you just _talk_ _less_ and _smile_ _more_ , if I do say so myself. That's how I survive a class with him."

 

 

Alex huffed, opening his mouth to reply before shutting it again. Continuing down the crowded hall way towards his next class; supposedly Algebra. Sighing, Alex bid goodbye to Aaron and turned down the hallway, scanning around for the room 176. Soon enough, he was finding himself lost, a look of uncertainty present on his face. ' _I_ _expected_ _to_ _get_ _lost_ but Jesus the bell rang 5 minutes ago!' Alex huffed, shaking his head and clutching his backpack straps tightly.

 

 

A booming voice sounded behind him "Hey! Wait up!" He flinched, turning to face the voice that called after him. A poofy haired, tanned skinned man raced down the hall. The same god damn francophile from Drama and Debate. God when will this man leave him alone? He just meet the guy!

 

 

"What the hell do you want?" Alex whispered once he was close enough. "What do I want? The fuck Hamilton, you are walking around the halls 10 god damn minutes after the bell looking confused as hell!" Thomas hissed in retaliation. "Touché." Alex hissed back. "Just let me get to class Jefferson." He sighed, continuing down the hall.

 

 

"Like you know where the class even is." Jefferson responded sourly. "Not my fault that the numbers are all messed up!" He paused. "Wait. What the hell are you doing out here after the bell?!" Alex barked. Jefferson paused for a moment. "I went to the bathroom, god Hamilton, so nosey." 'Says the guy who ran up to me asking what i was doing and where I was going....' Alex thought to himself.

 

 

"Well soooorry." Hamilton rolled his eyes, continuing to walk. "Hey-! C'mon, at least let ne walk you to class, or tell you where it is." Jefferson put a hand on his shoulder. Alex jerked away, glaring "I'll be fine in my own, thank you." Alex retorted as kindly as he could. Jefferson made a 'tsk' noise "Fine then, i'll just be on my way then. See ya around, Hamilton." With that, Jefferson strutted off, tossing his poofy curls with a flick of his hand.

 

 

"Francophile." Alex muttered.

 

 

 

++++

 

 

 

The rest of the day hadn't been so lovely either, turns out his last class of the day was indeed with the Francophile himself, Jefferson. Surprisingly, Thomas wasn't the one to tick Alex off in the end- however Samuel Seabury decided to talk on his opinion. And so the question of immigration popped up.

 

 

"Ah yes, Mr Seabury, you would like to share your thoughts?" Mr Rinser smiled, pointing to Samuel in the back and clasping his hands.

 

 

"To put bluntly, I think immigration for one is slowly ruining our country, yea sure we were founded on a bunch of immigrants but now a days they just keep stealing jobs and making it harder for the Americans of our nation."

 

 

Alexander was trembling. He hadn't noticed he was until a girl next to him asked him if he was ok. He didn't reply, instead he shot straight up out of his seat and raised his hand. "Oh- um, Mr Hamilton, you would like to add..?" Mr Rinsers voice was uncertain as he stared at the young teen.

 

 

"Actually I have quite a few things I would like to add, if you will." He spoke through gritted teeth, his hazel eyes darting over to Seabury to give him a cold glare. Samuel smirked, crossing his arms and laying back in his chair. Mr Rinser nodded "Well, talk away." And that's exactly what Alexander did.

 

 

"FIRST OFF, i would like to point out how illy hypocritical that sentence Seabury has said. All Americans are basically immigrants. We are a nation FOUNDED on immigrants, the Natives are really the true people of the Americas. Not to mention, we pride ourselves on how diverse out population is and all the cultures we hold here; both borrowed and created! Saying immigrants are taking away jobs and ruining out nation is- is preposterous! I mean, come on. If we didn't have those 'immigrants' how do you think most buildings would have been created? Those 'immigrants' that are stealing Americans jobs are rightfully getting the jobs they earned. Its the Americans fault if they can't get a job!" Alex was about to speak again when Seabury spoke up once more.

 

 

"Well, ya see Hamilton, immigrants come here illegally, like I'm sure you did. On a little boat with nothing but the clothes on your back and the sense of a mongoose." Alexander flinched.

 

 

"And the illegal immigrants, I'm sure, don't earn their jobs. They shouldn't even be here if they are illegal! I mean, look at you. Sailing across the ocean only to talk nonsense and spit garbage. Being taken in by a family that pities you. I'm pretty sure that Washington is only using a poor immigrant such as yourself to gain publicity-"

 

 

Alexander didn't remember what happened next. Only that Samuel was covering his nose while trying to get off the ground. Alex standing above him with a throbbing hand and a person ushering him out the room.

 

 

++++

 

 

Alex sat on a chair outside the office, Mr and Mrs Washington would be arriving shortly to talk to the principle. He was pretty sure they would give him up now and send him back on his way to the orphanage.

 

 

He couldn't help punching Seabury, he had no right to say that! But he couldn't help himself from not stopping the nonsense he spilled seep into his brain and say he was right....

 

 

"Alexander!" Martha's voice called from down the hall; Alex looked up, spotting the couple walk hurriedly down the hall. Martha reaching him first. "Sweetie are you alright? How's your hand, let me see...." She took his hand gently, examining it before making a small noise of disapproval.

 

 

"You'll do no good having a bruise, we'll get you some ice when we get home." Martha explained. Alex staring at her in surprise. Home? They were taking him home? Wouldn't his social worker be picking him up?

 

 

Alex must've said it aloud since Martha looked at him funny. "Your social worker..? Alex, we wouldn't send you away because of a small thing loke this! You were doing the right thing and i'm proud of you for it."

 

 

Alexander sniffled, maybe Samuel was wrong after all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was thinking about the future plot, characters, and such; how would you react to Alex becoming Genderfluid or Trans? Comment below! And thanks again for reading!
> 
> Trans!Alex: 8  
> Genderfluid!Alex: 3


	6. Family Fued and Family Ties(Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Fredrick goes a little to far, Alex is just confused, and someone new steps into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, though most votes have come around to Alex being Trans(FtM) i found out how hard it would be to squish that into the story. Since it wasn't mentioned in the beggining or refrenced anytime since then. Despite it being the more popular vote, I shall be doing Genderfluid Alex. But don't worry! After i'm at LEAST halfway through this story, i'll be releasing another fan fic featuring a Trans!Alex (FtM). Besides, Genderfluid Alex is really under appreaciated and needs love too. But don't get me wrong, i live for Trans!Alex AU's, it's just to hard to incorporate it in the story. But for the people who still want a Trans! Character in the story, i am introducing everyone's favorite piano boi.
> 
>  
> 
> I am also now officially on Vacation, so most chapters are going to be rather short and in parts. I will be trying to find a schedual for uploading but i have no clue if i'll stay true to it. But I hope you enjoy!

    On the car ride home, it had been nothing but silence. Alex's hand throbbed in numb pain, despite Martha giving him ice for it at the school. But the sting was still there. Hey- at least he wouldn't have to see Samuel for a while!

 

  
Yes- he was suspended. Being suspended wouldn't be so bad. He liked school and all, but having to deal with Samuel and Thomas everyday? No thank you. And when he gets back? Who knows what'll happen. It's only for three days however; and the thought of going back to the same room with him? He couldn't....

 

 

No. He shouldn't dwell on it now. He'll think about it later.

 

 

He jolted in his seat, his eyes blinking wildly. "Alexander, hun, we're here. Now come on, let's get you some more ice." Martha's soft voice sounded to him. Alex nodded; a strange feeling in his gut.

 

 

Alex shook off the feeling and unbuckled his seat belt. Exiting the car slowly; he couldn't help but look across the street, his eyes locking with piercing, cold, blue ones. Alex paused, his breath hitching in his throat.

 

 

Fredrick King was glaring him down from across the street; a sickly smirk on his face. Samuel by his side with a swollen black eye, squeezed shut in pain.

 

 

Alex forced himself to look away from the two, a chill running up his spine. God they were a creepy family.... shaken, Alex jumped when a firm hand clasped his shoulder. "It's alright son.." George comforted. Alex flinched at the word 'son'. Why; he didn't know.

 

 

Nodding at the taller man, the two hurried inside. Martha glaring at Fredrick from the door before closing it. "Don't mind them Alexander, let's just get you cleaned up."

 

 

++++

 

 

  
Alex stared at himself in the mirror, examining himself in the mirror. His hair was up in a now messy ponytail and his hand was a yellowish discolor from the bruise. But the more he looked at himself, the more he felt like he was-

 

 

A loud knocking on the door startled Alex from his thoughts.

 

 

Scrambling out the bathroom door and rushing down the stairs; Alex hurried to the door. Before opening said door, he paused; glancing around before opening the door.

 

 

Just to his luck, Alex was greeted with the same stone cold piercing blue eyes and sickly smirk of Fredrick King. Alex tensed, glaring at the man before him suspiciously. "Oh, Alexander, just the person I want to see." He sneered, his voice laced in venom.

 

 

Alex shuffled uncomfortably; just his luck. "Listen, Mr King- It wasn't my fault your son was being a complete ignorant, hypocritical, racist!" Alexander exclaimed without any second thought.

 

 

Glaring up at the man, Alex saw his face turn a bright shade of red, his eyes inlighting with rage. Advancing on the young teen, Fredrick raised his hand "You say that again you whore son!" He barked.

 

 

Alex whimpered, racing backwards and into another figure. "You step away from my son!" George's voice growled from behind him. His hands gripping Alexander's shoulders protectively.

 

 

"If you had any sense left in you George then you would step away from that creole bastard and let me show him what happens when you mess with people native to this country!" Fredrick exclaimed in his shrill voice.

 

 

"And maybe you should leave this place at once! I will not tolerate anymore of that garbage you spill from your mouth! So shut up, go home, and learn some respect! You are in my house! Now leave!" George commanded angrily; His eyes lit with rage.

 

 

Alex watched with wide eyes, Fredrick scowled, cursed under his breath, then left- but not before saying "Soon you'll see I'm right, and you will regret that nonsense that spilled from your mouth! As for your... bastard son, he'll get what's coming to him."

 

 

And with that, Fredrick simply left.

 

 

Alex gulped, but don't get him wrong; he is far from afraid of Fredrick King and Samuel. But if what Fredrick said does come true.. what'll happen next?

 

 

++++

 

 

    Two day's later at dinner time, Lafayette was all too excited. Basically vibrating in theirnchair with a wide grin on their face. Alex was obviously confused; but George and Martha failed to notice as they ate in silence.

 

 

Then Lafayette exclaimed- rather loudly. "HE'S HERE." Racing up out of the chair and bounding to the door. Alex watching with wide eyes; he turned to Martha and George. "Um.. who's here-?" A loud thud and a groan was heard from the living room.

 

 

Martha and George chuckled, amused smiles now presant on their once blank faces. Alex lifted a brow "OK um, imma go see if Laf is alright.." he spoke with unease, rising from his chair and walking towards the living room.

 

 

On the floor were two people talking excitidly in French; really, really fast. He moved closer to the two people; Lafayette was on top of the other boy- "Alexander! Mon ami! Come at once! You must meet-!" A hand covered Laf's mouth. Giggling between the two emensed.

 

 

"I can speak for myself Laf, thank you very much!" The boy's voice sounded a bit feminim,  but Alex didn't quite notice. "Ah, Gilbert, get off of him, just because he's your bother doesn't mean you can just tackle them." Martha spoke with obvious amusement. Alex turned to the two. His confused look caused them to chuckle.

 

 

"Uh- pardon me but, who's this?" Alex asked George; who in turn chuckled some more. "We've been meaning to tell you, you have another foster brother, though he's only been here a little bit shorter than Gil, he's practically our second child!" George explained.

 

 

The boy nodded, laughing as he shoved Lafayette off if him and standing up. He was shorter than Alex- and probably a little bit younger. Curly hair that fell to his shoulders and freckles dotting every inch of his skin. He wore a bright charming smile. "My name is Philip, i've heard a lot about you Alexander! It's nice to finally meet you!" Philip exclaimed. 

 

 

Alex smiled, shaking the boy's hand. He noticed a determined glint in his eye. Just like his own. Alex couldn't help the strange feeling of pride that already bubbled in his belly.

 

 

**_Blow us all away..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Philip is finally here! And yes, he is trans, FtM!  
> So let me explain;  
> -Laf was fostered by the Washingtons since he was 5 years old, and he is currently 16/17 years old, so he's been with the washingtons for 11 years. Being adopted by them when he was 10.  
> -Philip on the other hand is only 14 years old; arriving at the Washington's when Lafayette was 9, him being 7 at the time. He has been with the Washington's for 7 years, being adopted when he was 11. He only recently began his Transition from FtM, finding out he was Trans when he was 11.
> 
> Before i was deciding wether Alex would be Trans or Genderfluid, I knew i would add Philip in here and I knew he was gonna be trans;  
> You'll get more info about him in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	7. Be Whoever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is having a hard time figuring out his emotions, good thing he had two great siblings and some friends to help distract him for a while.
> 
> Also, rapping and ukulele times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am a horrible person :') i AM SO SORRY FOR NO UPDATING RECENTLY !! WRITERS BLOCK HAPPENED AND I WAS SO UNINSPIRED TO WRITE !! But now enjoy sibling and friend fuff with a hint of angst :)

    Alex was happy. To say the least that is. Philip had been nothing but amazing and kind, and Laf was their normal cheery and sweet self. George and Martha were away for the weekend and Alex was really looking forward to speanding that time with his friends.

 

But then again, he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

Alex really hasn't been himself lately. And hell, if it weren't for Laf and Philip's comfort, he wouldn't know what he would do! But comfort only went a long way, and Alex is still confused on what the problem is. He just doesn't feel like.... like _Alex_.

 

He groaned angrily as he stared into the mirror of his bathroom. The nawing feeling in his chest resurfaced, eating away at him like some kind of _**beast**_.

 

Alex blinked at his reflection, his breath quickening and his eyes watering. Why did he feel like this? He let out a wince of pain and slid to the floor, shaking. 

 

All Alex wanted was to be at peace with himself. Why was that so difficult? Why couldn't his body just agree with him on that? 

 

 

++++

 

 

"Alexander! Mon ami we are leaving for the Schuyler's, are you ready?" Lafayette's cheerful voice sounded from outside the bathroom door. Alex had shakely raised himself from the floor and out of his fetal position, responding quickly as not to worry his foster sibling. 

 

"Yeah! Just a moment..!" Alex replied, looking back at the mirror and wincing once more at his appearence. So he quickly slick back his hair into a ponytail and washed his face. Exiting the bathroom and rushing down the stairs and snatching his shoes from the closet.

 

"S-Sorry." Alex apologized to Philip and Laf, the two simply smiled and shook off the apology. "Non non mon ami, it is fine!" Lafayette brushed off the apology once more. Alex smiled slightly, grateful to have a sibling like Laf and Philip.

 

Philip pipped up suddenly "Now who's ready for a Schuyler par-TAY!" He yelled excitedly. Lafayette fit bumped the air "WOOHOO!" They cheered. Alex looked at them with a startled expression before laughing at the two. 

 

"I'm ready."

 

 

++++

 

 

Turns out, the Schyuler parties were a hella lot more exciting than Alex thought to be. Hercules managed to bring some _slight_ alcoholic drinks. Only for the highschoolers of course, seeing that the Washington's would _flip_ if they gave Philip alcohol of any sorts.

 

So there they all were, out in the woods behind the Schuyler house— which was absurdly huge by the way— around the campfire they had made. Peggy had brought their Uke and Herc, John, and Laf seemed very excited to show Alex some of their rap they've come up with.

 

John spoke up suddenly, almost yelling; to say the least. "Ey yo yo yo, what time is it?!" He shouted excitedly. Laf and Herc pipped up "SHOW TIME!" 

 

Eliza and Angelica notably sighed, "Every time..." Angelica rolled their eyes playfully. "SHOW TIME SHOW TIME!"

 

"Yo! I'm John Laurens in the place to be, a two bottles of Dos Eques- of course I'm working on three!" Philip snorted woth laughter, causing Laf and Herc to laugh as well. Angelica simply rolled her eyes once more, and Peggy grinned on while she watched the three.

 

"Those homo drags don't want it with me! Cause I will POP CHICKS PLOP those dirtbags till I'm pleased!" Alex smiled happily, Laf whooped before themself starting up their own verse of the song.

 

"Oui Oui, mon amis- Je'Mapelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the Highschool set! I came from afar just to say, bonsoir! Tell Mr King, CASSE TOI! Who's the best? C'est moi!" Everyone laughed, Alex in particular about the Mr King part of the verse. 

 

Hercules suddenly barged out with his rap, startling everyone. "BRAHH BRAHH! I am Hercules Mulligan! Up in it, lovin' it! Yes I heard you're mother say- 'Come again!'" Philip oohed as sound effect, beat boxing along to Herc's rap.

 

"Lock up your daughters and horses; of course it's hard to have inter course over four set of coursets." Herc paused, a goofy grin on his face. "Wow." Peggy stated bluntly. John this time busted out- 

 

"Ok. No more sex, get me another brew son! Let's raise a couple more-"

 

"TO JACKSON HIGH SON!" Everyone yelled in unison; Alex feeling a little left out for not knowing the words. But he still smiled on anyway, delighted with what his friends had showed him.

 

"Well if it ain't the prodigy of Washington's house-!"

 

"A-A-A-Alexand-"

 

"Give us a verse! Drop some knowledge." Alex flinched, everyone's eyes on him. Philip and Laf started to beatbox as to back him up. With a burst of confidence, Alex stood up.

 

"Good luck with that, we're all takin' a stand. You spit, imma shift to see where I stand."

 

"Alex, the highschool year is imminate, what'd you stop for?"

 

"If I stand for nothing John, what'll I die for?"

 

Everyone paused, looking back at Alex once more. They all cheered and smiled at him. That's when Alex finally realized...

 

 

++++

 

 

   Peggy strummed on their Ukulele, smiling softly before humming out the tune. It was darker out now and the beer was finished up to the last drop. Alex smiled up at John as he laid his head on his shoulder. John simply smiled; blushing slightly.

 

_"Isn't this such, a beautiful night? Woah... We underneath a thousand shining stars..."_

 

Alex looked up at the sky, and indeed, the stars shined brightly. It seemed to reflect off of his eyes and make them seem like they were gleaming. John blinked at Alex, mesmerized.

 

_"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Whoa! Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?"_

 

Alex flinched, feeling someones eyes on him, he took his head off John's shoulder to look at the other teen. Their eyes staring into eachothers. 

 

_"Look at this place, look at you're faces.... I've never seen you look this way before..."_

 

Angelica caught wind of John and Alex, she started snapping along to the song, everyone soon following suit excluding John and Alex.

 

_"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Whoa! Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?"_

 

John's face heated up, and Alex started inching closer.

 

_"Look at this place, look at your faces! They're shining like a thousand shining stars..."_

 

Philip and Laf stared intently at John and Alex, gleeful looks on their faces.

 

_"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Whoa! Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are!"_

 

Alex eventually filled the space between the two, in a heated, yet soft and loving kiss. They didn't hear the whistles and whooping coming from their friends. It was just them.

 

_"Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different?_ _Whoa! Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are..."_

 

_**Together...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song- Be Wherever You Are, Steven Universe by Rebecca Sugar
> 
> hERES YOUR LAMS, EVERYONE ARE YOU SATISFIED

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it sucks yea haha 
> 
> Anyway i'll post whenever i can and try to make this at least tolerable to read, also i can't spell of right for shit :'))


End file.
